futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2027 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series
2027 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series The 2027 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series is the 79th season of professional stock car racing in the United States, and the 56th season of the modern-era cup series season. Erik Jones enters as the reigning champion, while Austin Dillon is the defending Daytona 500 champion. The season also saw the number of cars available to enter per race increase. Teams and Drivers JD Motorsports:Chevrolet 0:Garrett Smithley 01:Harrison Rhodes ® (Daytona 500 only) 04:Ben Rhodes (Daytona 500 only) Stewart Haas Racing:Ford 00:Cole Custer 4:Ross Chastain 14:John Hunter Nemechek 44:Chris Buescher Chip Ganassi Racing:Chevrolet 1:Tyler Reddick 42:Kyle Larson Team Penske:Ford 2:Chase Briscoe 12:Ryan Blaney 22:Joey Logano Richard Childress Racing:Chevrolet 3:Austin Dillon 29:Karsyn Elledge ® 31:Ty Dillon 33:Austin Theriault Hendrick Motorsports:Chevrolet 5:Brennan Poole 9:Chase Elliott 24:William Byron 88:Alex Bowman Roush Fenway Racing:Ford 6:Ty Majeski 16:Todd Gilliland 17:Ricky Stenhouse Jr 99:Ryan Reed JR Motorsports:Chevrolet 7:Jeffrey Earnhardt Joe Gibbs Racing:Toyota 11:Matt Tifft 18:Christopher Bell 19:Daniel Suarez 20:Erik Jones Germain Burton Racing:Chevrolet 13:Harrison Burton Wood Brothers:Ford 21:Austin Cindric GMS Racing:Chevrolet 23:Spencer Gallagher 32:Kyle Benjamin Chris Cockrum Racing:Chevrolet 25:Chris Cockrum (Only on Restrictor Plates) Furniture Row Racing:Toyota 26:Chandler Smith 66:Darrell Wallace Jr 84:Jack Lawton ® JGL Racing:Toyota 28:Noah Gragson RSS Racing:Chevrolet 39:Ryan Sieg Richard Petty Motorsports:Ford 43:Dakoda Armstrong 44:Hailee Deegan ® Precision Motorsports:Toyota 46:Daniel Hemric JTG Daughtery Racing:Toyota 47:Chris Eggleston Rick Ware Racing:Chevrolet 51:Cody Ware (3 Races) 51:Justin Marks (13 Races) 51:Kevin O'Connell (2 Races) 51:Tyler Dippel (15 races) Premium Motorsports:Chevrolet 16/Ford 12/Toyota 6 15:Chase Cabre (Restrictor Plates Only) 55:Julia Landauer (3 Races) 55:Spencer Davis (5 Races) 55:Chase Purdy ® (10 Races) 55:Ryan Preece (6 Races) 55:Collin Cabre (6 Races) 55:Chase Cabre (6 Races) 68:Ryan Preece (Daytona 500 Only) 98:Spencer Davis (Daytona 500 only) TriStar Motorsports:Ford 72:Ben Kennedy (Daytona 500 only) Brandonbilt Motorsports:Chevrolet 86:Brandon Brown King Autosport:Chevrolet 12/Toyota 13 90:Alon Day (4 races) 90:Sheldon Creed (9 races) 90:Doug Coby (12 races) Gaunt Brothers Racing:Toyota 96:Cayden Lapcevich (Daytona 500 only) Calendar Racetrack & Distance Date. Pole. Winner NAPA Clash at Daytona. February 13. Erik Jones. William Byron Can Am Duel 1 February 18. Chris Buescher. Joey Logano Can Am Duel 2. February 18. Cole Custer. Ryan Reed 1:Daytona (500). February 21. Chris Buescher. Chase Briscoe 2:Atlanta (400). February 28. William Byron. Joey Logano 3:Las Vegas (400). March 7. William Byron. Christopher Bell 4:Phoenix (500). March 14. Cole Custer. Cole Custer 5:Fontana (400). March 21. Erik Jones. Kyle Larson 6:Martinsville (500). April 4. Kyle Larson. Joey Logano 7:Richmond (400). April 11#. Joey Logano. Chase Elliott 8:Texas (500). April 18*. Matt Tifft. Daniel Suarez 9:Bristol (500). April 25. Ryan Reed. Chase Elliott 10:Talladega (500). May 2. Todd Gilliland. Ryan Reed 11:Indianapolis GP (275). May 9 Chandler Smith. Kyle Larson 12:Indianapolis (400). May 16. William Byron. William Byron All Star Race. May 22 Matt Tifft. Cole Custer 13:Charlotte (600). May 30. Chris Buescher. Erik Jones 14:Pocono (400). June 6. Cole Custer. Cole Custer 15:Gateway (500). June 12. William Byron. Todd Gilliland 16:Sonoma (350). June 27. Daniel Suarez. Chase Briscoe 17:Daytona (400). July 3. Cole Custer. Brennan Poole 18:Chicago (400). July 11. Chase Elliott. Chase Elliott 19:Kentucky (400). July 18. Chase Briscoe. Chandler Smith 20:New Hampshire (301). July 25. Chris Buescher. Chris Buescher 21:Iowa (400). August 1. Chris Buescher. Erik Jones 22:Watkins Glen (355). August 8. Kyle Larson. Jack Lawton 23:Michigan (400) August 15 Todd Gilliland. Kyle Larson 24:Bristol (500). August 21. Chase Elliott. Matt Tifft 25:Darlington (500). September 5. Christopher Bell. William Byron 26:Richmond (400). September 12*. Erik Jones. Todd Gilliland Playoff Races 27:Las Vegas (400). September 18. Erik Jones. Joey Logano 28:Charlotte Roval (500). September 26. Kyle Larson. Kyle Larson 29:Dover (400). October 3#. Matt Tifft. Chris Buescher 30:Kansas (400). October 10. Erik Jones. Chase Elliott 31:Martinsville (500). October 17. Kyle Larson. Cole Custer 32:Talladega (500). October 24. Ryan Reed. Todd Gilliland 33:Atlanta (400). October 31. Erik Jones. William Byron 34:Texas (500). November 7 Kyle Larson. Matt Tifft 35:Phoenix (500). November 14. Chase Briscoe. Chris Buescher 36:Homestead Miami (400). November 21. Chris Buescher. Kyle Larson *race was postponed #race was rained out Channel coverage FOX Sports:NAPA Clash at Daytona to Toyota Save Mart 350 at Sonoma NBC:Coke Zero 400 at Daytona to Federated Auto Parts 400 at Richmond ABC:Kobalt Tools 400 at Las Vegas to Ford EcoBoost 400 at Homestead Playoff Standings (Top 16). Wins 1.Cole Custer. 3 2.Matt Tifft. 2 3.William Byron. 3 4.Todd Gilliland. 3 5.Chase Elliott*. 4 6.Kyle Larson*. 5 7.Daniel Suarez*. 1 8.Ryan Reed%. 1 9.Erik Jones*. 2 10.Chris Buescher%. 3 11.Christopher Bell#. 1 12.Chase Briscoe%. 2 13.Joey Logano%. 3 14.Brennan Poole#. 1 15.Chandler Smith#. 1 16.Jack Lawton# (RY). 1 17.Brennan Poole. 0 18.Alex Bowman. 0 19.Tyler Reddick. 0 20.Ryan Blaney. 0 21.Austin Theriault. 0 22.Ross Chastain. 0 23.Darrell Wallace Jr. 0 24.Austin Dillon. 0 25.Ricky Stenhouse Jr. 0 26.John Hunter Nemechek. 0 27.Ty Dillon. 0 28.Karsyn Elledge ®. 0 29.Daniel Hemric. 0 30.Ty Majeski. 0 31.Trevor Bayne. 0 32.Austin Cindric. 0 33.Noah Gragson. 0 34.Chris Eggleston. 0 35.Kyle Benjamin. 0 36.Jeffrey Earnhardt. 0 37.Dakoda Armstrong. 0 38.Harrison Burton. 0 39.Spencer Gallagher. 0 40.Hailee Deegan ®. 0 41.Garrett Smithley. 0 42.Ryan Sieg. 0 43.Brandon Brown. 0 44.Tyler Dippel. 0 45.Doug Coby. 0 46.Justin Marks. 0 47.Chase Purdy ®. 0 48.Ryan Preece. 0 49.Sheldon Creed. 0 50.Collin Cabre. 0 51.Chris Cockrum. 0 52.Julia Landauer. 0 53.Chase Cabre. 0 54.Cody Ware. 0 55.Spencer Davis. 0 56.Alon Day. 0 57.Cayden Lapcevich. 0 58.Kevin O'Connell. 0 59.Ben Rhodes. 0 60.Ben Kennedy. 0 61.Harrison Rhodes ®. 0 *eliminated in 3rd round %eliminated in 2nd round #eliminated in 1st round Category:Sports Category:Cars Category:NASCAR